My little red riding hood
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU
1. Chapter 1

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 1

Why hello everyone! Isn't it a nice day today? The sun is out, the birds are chirping just like every story plot! Plain dull you know, and most of you people would wish for it to change just a teensy bit right? Well, if you just agreed with that statement, I will bust your head open with my picnic basket. Because I wish that I could have that sort of day. I two wished for stupid things to happen and look where I am now! A dragon's nest!

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, just another countryside girl. I live in a little cottage in the forest by myself where I enjoy the quiet and peace that you can't get when you're in the those lively cities! Yes, I enjoy it very much in here thank you very much and I do not want to go to the city. My location 1 hour ago would be my cottage. My location know? A freaking stinky dragon nest. -_-

You see I just woke up like any other morning to the sound of chirping birds. They sure provide the most pleasant melodies don't they? Well, at least the nightingale does. Well back to the story. I woke up, got dressed and ate my nice little breakfast that filled me up just fine. I was going to go to my garden to plant some more potatoes when I got a phone call from my beloved mother, Layla Heartfilia.

You see, even though we are mother and daughter, we live far apart from each other because my mother prefers one part of the woods while I prefer the other. Our argument made us split up and I headed towards my part of the woods. My mom called me because she was very sick. Father was always in that loud noisy city so my mother and I were alone in the forest.

Back to the topic. My mother was very sick so she wanted me to...get her medicine? No. Take care of her house? No way! Be her slave? Whoa whoa, that idea is WAAAYYYY off! No, she wanted me to visit her so she could have some company. Besides, I was going to visit her anyway so she said that I could come earlier which I agreed to.

So, I packed my water bottle, tissue paper and other basic needs. I also decided to add some of those little custards that I make. I love them very much and so does mother. I packed all my things and headed out the door. But, I quickly grabbed my cloak before doing so. It was a beautiful crimson red that came from the fabric of the highest quality. I loved that cloak very much and pretty much wore it every single time I left the house!

I strolled along the path way avoiding the deadly plants. Even though I live here, there are still many dangerous plants that can harm me sadly. I thought I had bonded with every plant by now but nope! Poison Ivy still doesn't obey me! Soon, I came to the road turning place. There were two roads. Mother always told me to take the right road no matter what so that's what I usually did.

However, this time would be different. Once I took a single step towards the right side, a red miniature dragon leaped right in front of me. Really! It was a true dragon with those scales, those reptile eyes, that sharp teeth! But it was miniature...-_- It growled at me which made me step back annoyed. I may look like a little red riding hood but I assure you that I can fight. And I do not fancy an annoying beast growling at me at all.

"Hello," it growled at me allowing me to see it's fangs. They were very sharp and they looked as if they could bite off my head any moment. I shuddered at its approach not liking the way it looked at me. That dragon looked as if he wanted to eat me...

"Why hello Mister Dragon, what fine event brought you here today?" I asked as politely as possible. Hey, I was taught to be polite to everyone! Even junk so yeah! I tried to look as carefree and innocent as possible if I wasn't innocent looking enough. I pride myself in my innocence and nothing is going to change that.

"Why miss, I have a very good reason. You see, I was just walking around the woods when I smelled something very good, do you know what it might be? Or where?" it asked me. Smelt very good? Was this dragon a pervert or something? But this was a dragon, dragons are not perverts because they are animals! But this dragon was talking...

"Oh dear, you smelt something good? Hm...Maybe it could be those blossoming flowers over there, they smell very fresh and are nurtured very well in the best way possible by..um...mother nature," I said as calmly as possible. What the hell was I saying? Nurtured by mother nature? Everything in the world was raised by mother nature!

"Thank you very much little red riding hood...Can you do me another favour and pick some of those treasure flowers for me?" Okay, now I was officially creped out. Little red riding hood? Asking me to pick flowers for him?

"Sure mister dragon, I still have some time to spare before I finish my..um...walk. And by the way, by name is Lucy."

He grinned back at me. "I'm natsu."

So, I stepped past the dragon and bent down to pick some flowers. I was actually enjoying it until that bastard did it. You know what he did? That bastard knocked me unconscious! What the hell was wrong with him! He needed to learn some manners!

So here I was now, unable to visit my mother, stuck in this stupid dragon den all tied up! Oh shit, the dragon's back. It flew and landed in front of me and it radiated...-_- and soon enough, there was no longer that dragon there, there was a pink haired boy who was wearing vest and some baggy pants with sandals. He grinned at me.

"Hey, Ruchi was it? Can I ask for one more favour?" he asked. At this point, I was fed up with his favours. My vein popped but I still managed to keep my voice under control.

"Yes natsu, what is the favour?" He grinned exposing his canine teeth. Soooo dragon...

"Please allow me to eat you!"

**So, this is my newest story! :D Magic Academy ended very well! If you have time, please check out that story and also Treachery. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 2

_"Please allow me to eat you!"_

There was a silence as Natsu in front of me, was grinning like the most idiotic fool in the whole world. He probably actually thought that I would say yes and so on and then the guts and the organs...you get the idea. But isn't it common sense for an animal to just eat you without hesitation?

"What kind of question's that? Are you an idiot?" Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"No, I think what I did was the right thing. Igneel told me that dragons should respect their prey in a good way so this is my way!" And that was the cue for the sparkles to start shinning around natsu. Literally.

"Of course I will say no!" I yelled back in frustration. Natsu laughed.

"You're weird Ruchi. All of my prey say yes, you're the first one to say no. It's an honor you know, to be eaten by a dragon instead of those horrible tasting Gray thingy's."

"For your information, my name is Lucy! And those horrible tasting Gray thingy's are wolves! What the hell is wrong with you? Everything? Just let me go!" I shouted. Natsu started laughing this time mockingly.

"Igneel told me to never let go of prey. Igneel also told me that if my prey was to go out of control," Natsu eyes glinted evilly," I would just have to use force. Oh no. I had a really bad feeling and scrambled to get up. The ropes were loose so I managed to slip through. I made a dash for the entrance. "Oh no you don't!" growled Natsu.

He pounced after me as I ran out of the cave and into the forest. I huffed and puffed tripping over branches while Natsu gracefully dodged them all. "Get away!" I shrieked back hoping that he will listen. Stupid me. Of course he didn't. He hit me with his paw and sent me sprawling into a tree. I tried to get up but I was trapped by his sharp claws.

"And now...time to eat..." he hissed. His canine teeth sharpened and became more dragon like. He slowly bent down and was about to take a bite before he abruptly stopped. "What the..." he muttered looking at Lucy's neck. I was confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. He frowned and let me go. At this point, I was too tired to even try escaping so I just sat there in the awkward silence.

"Where...Where did you get that necklace," he asked gesturing at the golden heart shaped necklace that I got for my 7th birthday. I shrugged.

"I don't know where it originally came from but my mom got it for me," I replied naturally. His frown deepened.

"What's your full name?" I narrowed my eyes and answered carefully.

"Lucy Heartfilia." His eyes widened with recognition. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He then got up and his teeth changed back to normal. Any dragon feature was no longer visible on him.

"This is...interesting..." he murmured. "Lucy, I'm sorry to delay your trip to wherever you were planning to go to. Sadly, have you noticed that your no longer in the usual bushy forest? When I took you into my cave, I also led you into a whole new realm. You are longer in your world. You are actually in the dragon realm. It's really dangerous in here since a bunch of dragons who will probably want to eat you."

"So...I'm in a whole new world?" I questioned. He nodded. I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't. I knew that dragons had their own little hiding place but I could never imagine a...new world. "I want to go back then, "I said.

Natsu chuckled nervously. "Actually, dragons can only open the portal to the human world every thirty days. In fact...the portal should just have closed now. You will have to wait another thirty days in this realm in order to get back."

"Okay then I guess I will just wait thir-" Wait. Thirty days. 30 days. One 3, one 1. A moon cycle. I knew I shouldn't have wished for interesting things.

My life is going to be hell.

"Yeah, 30 days," said natsu almost reading my thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the other dragons since I am one of the strongest dragons in this realm!" grinned natsu.

"Wait. Why do you suddenly want to help me? I thought you wanted to eat me?" I questioned throwing an accusing glare. Natsu looked at my necklace.

"Because you have that necklace. That is a very special necklace made from materials only found in this land. Or more specifically, the heart of the den of Igneel, my father. No one, I'm serious. No one can get this material because Igneel will KILL them. So the only way it could have gotten out is if Igneel gave it to your mom. Igneel's not here right now so I will have to ask him later but meanwhile, I have a feeling that keeping you safe is the best course of action."

"Wow, I feel so much safer now," with a tinge of sarcasm in my voice. "Then how the hell am I supposed to avoid being eaten?"

"Well, all the dragons had their own territories so as long as you stay in mine and don't get seen by any other dragon, you should be fine, " chirped natsu. "A human in my den! I wonder how things will turn out!"

"Well, since we're going to be with each other for 30 days, I suppose I should introduce myself more formally. Nice to meet you, I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you Little red riding hood! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he exclaimed. I twitched.

Yeah, my life is going to be hell. For sure.

**Trying my best to update quickly. :) Have to practice 3 hours of piano per day so I'm really busy plus all the projects...-_- I will do my best to update ASAP! Treachery...I have a huge writers block, I'm sorry. I have no inspiration for that story. Please review this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 3

I blinked. It stared right back at me. Pause. Awkward silence. Finally, I couldn't take this anymore. "NATSU! WHO IS THIS?" I yelled across the cave. On the other side of the cave, natsu flinched at the sound of my voice. Serves him right, he should have never brought me here. Natsu finally decided that he was finished his cleaning and popped his head up.

"Oh, that's Happy! My best friend! He's a exceed!" I looked again at the cute furry thingy that was sprawled on the ground twisting around, looking as if it wanted to sleep.

"This is your best friend...best friend. I don't know what to say natsu, you must be really lonely if you made a blue cat your best friend and decide to call it an exceed..." I muttered. Happy's ears perked up and it got up shaking himself. Natsu chuckled nervously backing away.

"I AM A REAL EXCEED! THAT'S MY RACE! AND I'M NOT JUST SOME RANDOM THING THAT NATSU PICKED UP! I AM HIS BEST FRIEND!" declared Happy so loud I plugged my ear drums. I put on a fake smile and got into seating position.

"Of course, I'm very sorry if I insulted you Happy. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." The little blue cat looked at me in thought. What the hell was he exactly thinking.

"You're weird Lucy..." it laughed at me clutching at his sides. My veins popped. The hell? I introduce myself and this is what I get. I was so tempted to punch him across the room but I had a feeling that Happy would just fly away with his angelic wings on his back. Ha, angelic wings? How ironic considering the fact that he is like a little devil inside.

Before I could protest, natsu called from the 'kitchen.' "Time to eat Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy immediately looked away from me and flew to where natsu was standing with fish. Happy grabbed the fished and sat down on a smooth rock. He munched away quickly at the fish. Natsu grinned at me.

"Come on Lucy, aren't you hungry?" My stomach growled a bit. Just a bit. But I guess I was pretty hungry and it was getting late.

"Sure," I replied. Natsu threw me a roasted fish that I caught before it feel onto the ground. I held it in a better position and took a bite. "Not bad for fish."

"Yeah, not bad right? Well, tomorrow, I'm going to have to take you hunting. I can't always cook for you for thirty days. That'd be such a waste of energy that I'm not willing to spend. Don't worry, it'll be easy when you get the hang of it!" exclaimed natsu. I frowned at the idea of running long distances to chase animals.

"I'm guessing that I have no choice?" Natsu laughed.

"Yup! You got the idea Lucy! You don't have a choice unless you're okay with starving to death! I know I couldn't kill you but I wouldn't have any problem letting you starve to death!" I sighed taking another bite of my fish.

"How can you say such evil words with a grinning face," I questioned. Natsu looked at me with that 'I-don't-get-what-you-are-talking-about-so-you're- weird face'

"How am I saying evil words? I'm just telling the truth! After all, Igneel said that honesty was the best policy!"

"Oh shut up natsu!" Natsu gave me 'the face.'

"But I thought you wanted to listen to me talk?"

"Not when you start going into all that 'I don't care if you die' nonsense."

"True I guess. Anyways, tonight, you'll be sleeping in that extra little room over there because me and happy sleep in the usual sleep area! Okay? Okay, let's go sleep now."

"First of all, it's happy and I and secondly, I didn't even agree!" I exclaimed following after natsu. Natsu looked at me with a bored look.

"I told you before didn't I? You don't have a choice."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Faster Lucy! You'll never be able to catch a deer, not even a moose at this rate! You're waaaaaay too slow!" shouted Natsu from the top of a rock. This was my 4th day with natsu. I had already been training with him and boy did he train hard. I already ran seven times faster than I usually did but apparently, my speed is still considered extremely slow in dragon terms.

"I'm not a dragon!" I yelled back and instantly regretted it. I lost a lot of strength and stamina just by yelling back. So much for conserving my strength. "Screw this," I hissed under my breath as I ran faster. "Get back here you rabbit!" I think I forgot to say this but we're currently in a hunt. For rabbits. Seriously, rabbits? I mean, you can barely eat anything in rabbits, they're so scrawny!

Nevertheless, I continued to chase after the rabbit. It was nearing its hole soon which means that I will have lost it. I cannot fail this task otherwise Natsu will have another good laugh tonight. I HATE it when natsu gets a good laugh. Better now or never was the last thought in my mind before I leaped and pounced right on top of my rabbit.

I succeeded. It squirmed in my hands while I grinned. My hands and arms were covered in dirt and so was my face but I didn't care. I caught my first rabbit on day 4. Natsu got down from his rock and instantly was at my side.

"Good job Lucy! I thought that you would never be able to catch one at this rate! We'll have a good rest tonight!" He gave me his signature grin and I smiled tiredly back at him. I ran almost the entire day except for a few breaks and believe me, I was ready to collapse. Natsu took the rabbit and started walking ahead while I dangled behind him.

Ah, I was so tired. I wanted to sleep so badly, if only I could sleep now. _But I could couldn't I? I could just drop dead on the ground and sleep!_ No! I mustn't sleep! Only when I'm at the cave_! No! I want to sleep! _I have to stay awake!_ Just sleep already!_

Sleep overcame me as I dropped unconscious on the ground. Natsu looked back and started to slightly panic but it soon vanished and became anger when I felt myself being picked up by another person. Natsu growled at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Gihihihihi, I'm here for some delicious prey of course! I was really shocked when I smelled such a delicious human come to this world in your area. Of course I didn't interfere since I thought the prey would be dead soon anyway but I was sure mistaken..."

"Give her back to me gajeel, she's in my territory, " Natsu demanded. Gajeel laughed his trademark laugh and grinned evilly.

"But in case you haven't noticed, she went into MY territory when she was chasing that rabbit. She carries my territory smell so I have full right to eat her." Gajeel lifted the body and laughed. "She looks soooo delicious..." And that was the last straw for natsu.

Natsu lunged at Gajeel. "Give her back to me!" Gajeel smirked which only infuriated natsu even more. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Gajeel dodged to the side and sighed.

"Is this the true power of the fire dragon natsu dragneel? I expected more from one like you but I guess I was mistaken...Well, I guess you can pay the price now by losing this young lady here," said Gajeel pointing to Lucy. Natsu straightened himself and went for another attack but this time, Gajeel stopped him and threw him into a tree.

"You..." growled natsu , fire slowly bathing him. The fire slowly turned more pure and scales started cracking on natsu's skin.

"Y-you...no way! You're only a sixteen year old dragon! We don't start changing form number 2 until we are at least 77 years of age! W-what the..." Gajeel then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What the hell did you do to yourself Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu ignored him and stepped forward. "You have committed criminal act #4, trespassing on another dragon's territory without the permission of the owner of land. Therefore, I shall subject you to resolution choice #10, death." Gajeel's eyes widened in horror and he quickly backed away a huge distance as natsu's fire thrashed out at him.

"Ugh! Screw this! I'm retreating! But she's still my prize Natsu Dragneel!" yelled Gajeel running away with Lucy in his hands.

"Get back here Gajeel! You have not been properly punished for your crime!" shouted Natsu. "Fire dragon's roar!" The blast of inferno fire almost struck Gajeel, missing just by an inch.

"Iron dragon's roar!" roared Gajeel. Natsu sent another dragon roar to counter gajeel's. Gajeel felt himself slowly being pushed back towards a cliff. This was getting hard. Gajeel looked at Lucy who was his burden. He couldn't release his true power carrying her. Without a second thought, Gajeel dropped Lucy down into the crevice below and unleashed his true power.

A huge blast erupted from the area. Recovering from the attack first, Gajeel turned around and fled. Natsu's scales slowly smoothed out, becoming skin again. Natsu blinked in confusion and it took him time to register just what had happened. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly ran to the cliff. "Damn it...Lucy..."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

I groaned slightly as I slowly got up. My first reaction was to get right into a battle mode. But I soon relaxed knowing that there were no creatures in here. I was in a cave. A cool damp cave. Outside was a river. I shivered, it was really cold in here. There was no sun. I got up ignoring the throbbing headache I had and walked out of the cave.

I was thrown back with shock. I was in a crevice! I couldn't really remember what happened, I just knew that a person knocked me out and now I was here!

"Um...Excuse me, but you need to get back into the cave..." came a shy timid voice. I swung around trying to give whoever it was out there a hostile glare.

"Why should I you kidnapper?" The 'kidnapper' sighed.

"As I said before, if you don't get back inside, then your headache will get worst and you might get a concussion. I don't even know what you're doing here, since you're a human but it would be best for you to go back in my cave.

"No, I refuse!" I snapped stubbornly. Oh god, I must be going insane. I'm pretty sure the 'kidnapper' was telling the truth, I was just too annoyed and temperamental right now... I heard a growl that snapped me out of my thoughts.

There was a sharp bang in my head from being kicked by a powerful force and for the second time this day...

I passed out.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Happy, listen. Can you go down into that crevice and look around for Lucy? She fell in there and the crevice is actually the territory area of a dragon who wanted the area for some stupid veggie reasons. I really don't know why but the crevice, as ridiculous as it sounds, is actually owned by another dragon. Seriously, the water's so cold and fast that even the water dragon doesn't want it!" exclaimed natsu.

Happy sighed. "What happened to her Natsu? I was just fishing!" whined happy shaking his tall and bouncing around in the air.

"That bastard gajeel knocked her out and threw her down that cliff when I was trying to get him out of my territory! I'll pay him back one day but...please happy? I'll get you lots of fish!" Happy thought for a bit and grinned.

"Lots of fish! Aye sir! I'll find Lucy for you natsu!" Happy saluted and started to dive down into the crevice. Natsu sighed.

"I hope Happy finds Lucy..."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Happy flew down smiling. He was thinking of all the wonderful fish that natsu would reward him when he found Lucy. He didn't doubt his flying nor tracking skills. He was for sure going to find her! A loud voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Oi exceed! What the hell are you doing here in my dragon's friend's territory?"

Happy looked up and was rewarded with the image of the most beautiful exceed that he ever saw and always will.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

I woke up again with a groan. I braced myself for any attacks but I was met with none. I looked up to see a worried girl watching me. She sighed with relief.

"Oh god! I thought that I had given you a really bad injury with that kick! It was hard, but with some of my dragon magic, I healed you!"

"Why would you heal me? You kidnapped me!" I responded. She looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about. I found you floating in the river. It's a miracle that you didn't die!" I looked into the eyes and relaxed when I saw no lies in there. I smiled at her.

"I can now see that you didn't lie after all. Sorry, and thank you for saving me. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." The little girl blushed with embarrassment.

"Y-you're welcome. My name is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon."

**And Wendy appears...I hope I get lots of reviews from this chappy! I put a lot of effort in it and it's a lot longer than usual... Please please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 4

"Hey, exceed! I asked you a question you idiot!" yelled the exceed whose name was Carla. She was the friend of the sky dragon, extremely loyal. Happy's eyes shone at the beauty of Carla. He straightened himself in the air and hopped in front of her.

"Hello! I'm Happy! Nice to meet you! Hey, you know, if you have some time, want to go catch fish with me? I try to go with natsu but he's no fun anymore!" said Happy quickly. Carla's eyes flashed with annoyance and confusion.

"Listen, I don't care about you catching fish or whatever. The thing is, you are in the territory of another dragon. It is strictly forbidden for exceeds of other dragons to go onto the territory of the other dragon without any permission. You belong to the fire dragon and by coming here, you are breaking the law!" replied Carla. Happy cocked his head to the side.

"Does it really matter that much? I don't think that it's much of a big deal. Seriously, Carla, you need to chill. If you're wondering why I'm here, natsu said that I should fly down to the river to find Lucy! So, can you let me search for her?"

"Who's Lucy?" asked Carla.

"Oh, a huma- I mean, friend of ours that is visiting. Gajeel threw her off of the cliff!" spluttered Happy almost forgetting that he couldn't tell anyone that Lucy was in the human world. Carla looked at him suspiciously before sighing.

"Maybe I could take you to the cave where Wendy is. You don't seem to be lying sadly and there doesn't seem to be any other dragons nearby. Very well, come with me Happy," responded Carla flicking her tail and diving down the cliff. Happy grinned and followed her.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"...So, in the end, I'm here with natsu, stuck for a few more weeks trying to survive because I'm a human. I have no idea why he didn't eat me in the end but I'm pretty pissed off at him for capturing me in the first place. Wendy, why are you here?" Wendy smiled.

"You see, I'm the sky dragon so I'm also responsible for majority of the healing. Dragons don't really notice but down here, it's really damp and cool, perfect for some really important herbs to grow. The other dragons let me have this extra territory because it's not as if they needed it. Even if they had the herbs, they wouldn't know how to use it. Besides, I like it down here. It's very peaceful." Lucy nodded in agreement. Just then, Happy came crashing down.

"LUCY! " he yelled pouncing on her. Lucy groaned from being pounced on. "Natsu was so worried for you! I never saw him so worried in like...I don't know many years! You've got to get back fast! Otherwise that people in this cliff might discover that you're human and- Oops," muttered Happy after realizing that he had just revealed that Lucy was human.

Wendy laughed lightly and Carla sighed. "That much was obvious you know, anyone in this world could tell by her scent that she wasn't part of any species in this world. I'm pretty sure that Wendy has figured it out already so...yeah," said Carla. Happy got into fighting stance and looked at them with caution. Lucy smiled behind him and patted his head.

"Don't worry Happy, I already told Wendy the whole story of how I got here and all." Happy's eyes widened in shock.

"B-but! NATSU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO TELL!" complained Happy. Carla huffed in annoyance and Wendy looked with interest. Lucy facepalmed.

"So did he...Ugh, I need to teach him that what I do in this world is my choice and not anyone else's. How dare he thinks that he can just...tell me what to do. Happy, we need to go back and I need to lecture that stupid dragon. Wendy, thanks for all that you've done. I need to go now. Bye." Wendy smiled and waved bye as Happy lifted Lucy up and carried her back onto land. Natsu who was sitting there got up frantically.

"LUCY! You're safe! You didn't encounter any dragons did you?" Lucy wacked him on the head.

"Of course I met a dragon, otherwise I wouldn't even be alive right now. Don't worry, I met Wendy and she's really nice to stop looking as if the world has ended."

"But! The dragon king's guards might get word of this and..."

"Natsu! It will be fine. Just fine." Natsu looked at her and nodded. He grinned.

"Okay then! Okay with more fish for dinner?" Lucy groaned.

"Of course."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Lucy gazed lazily at the clear blue sky. She sighed. Natsu was chasing butterflies beside her with Happy. It was a peaceful life really and she was able to settle down after that incident with Gajeel. But unease kept on attacking her. What if another dragon came here and started attacking her? After asking Natsu, he shamefully admitted that he was a very battle type dragon that often went into other dragon's territory to get more just for the battles.

Therefore, the other enemy dragons would do the same to him. You reap what you sow, That was obvious with natsu. He appeared in front of her not shocking her one bit. She was already used to his sudden appearances that she literally expected him to appear.

"Hey Luce! I'm going to go territory invading again so...stay put in the center of my territory okay? I promised Sky dragon that if she ever needs my help defending her territory, I'll be there in a flash so she's going to be near the hollow! If you are attacked, just go there and she'll help you!"

"Okay Natsu, go ahead." I smiled, "What territory are you invading this time?" Natsu growled and gained an excited look in his eyes.

"Gajeel's of course. I still haven't paid that bastard back for what he did a week ago. Now I'm all fresh again. He's in his territory too! So, I'll make sure to beat the hell out of him and claim some of his territory! Or maybe I'll just let him keep it. It's not like I ever liked those metal thingy's in his territory. They're too spiky!" Natsu shuddered.

Lucy giggled at his childishness. She was really getting used to him and Happy. "Okay Natsu. Be careful, I'll be fine. When will you be back?"

"Hm? Maybe a day later? I really don't know. Depends how long the battle is. But I'm sure that it'll be quick! I mean, I'm really strong right Luce?" Lucy laughed.

"Of course Natsu."

"Okay! I'll be going now! See ya!" Natsu grinned one last time and ran away from Happy flying close behind him. Lucy's smiled dropped when he left.

"No matter how much I assure myself, I have this really bad feeling about him invading Gajeel's territory now..." muttered Lucy.

**HUGE APOLOGIZES FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I rewrote this chapter four times! The first time, it was just the rescuing but was lame. The second time, Lucy got rescued and left meaning the end of the story. The third time, I dragged it out a bit where she gets captured again and stuff. **

**But then that's too rushing and the grammar wasn't good. And this is the fourth. I'M SO SORRY! Even though it's summer, I've got a huge piano exam and I'm currently failing it! Even worse, I got this idea for a new fanfic. It's not ready yet but I'll tell you guys what's it about next chapter! I would LOVE reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 5

I sat in Natsu's cave looking around for any invaders. Wendy was outside, happily picking the herbs in Natsu's territory. It didn't grow in hers so it was really good to get some from another territory. _Relax Lucy! Wendy's been instructed to keep you safe no matter what! There's no way that she can't smell an attacking dragon..._

"Lucy-san?" Her voice snapped me out of my daze. "Lucy-san?" I smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to put these herbs back in my cave below the cliffs. I'll be really fast since Carla's here to carry me but...you'll be fine here right?" I nodded.

"I think I should be fine."

"Okay then! I'll be going. Just call if you have any troubles!" With that said, Carla picked up Wendy, and down they went...I sighed going back to the cave. This was so boring...And that was the sentence that I seriously regretted. Because right after I said that, I heard some sounds coming from outside the cave. They were too close, so I knew that I couldn't call Wendy.

I whimpered a bit as a muscular man walked into Natsu's cave. He had blond hair. He nodded at me as mini dragons came into the cave. "I am advisor of the land of dragons, Laxus Dreyar. Since you are a human, we are to banish you from this holy dragon land. Jude Heartfilia also requests for you to be sent back. Come with us."

"WHAT? FATHER DID?" I asked in shock. Father didn't even care about me and now he's asking for me to leave this place? I hated to admit it, but I enjoyed my time with Natsu here. I didn't want to leave yet. Laxus ignored my questions and left the cave.

The mini dragons dragged me out of Natsu's territory where they forced a portal open. They threw me in there. I felt my head vibrating and when I opened my eyes, I was in the familiar forest I was so used to. Layla and Jude beamed when they saw me. Mother came and hugged me.

"Lucy! I'm so glad that you're alright!" I sat there frozen. I was back. I was actually back. But then, I remembered _that_ moment...I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

Flashback...

_I sat picking flowers under the full moon. Natsu and Happy were already asleep so I was here picking flowers. Or so I thought. A hand on my shoulders made me flinch in surprise. "Natsu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_

_He yawned. "I could ask you the same Luce..." He sat down beside me. "Flowers?"_

_"Yeah, I used to picking flowers and making bracelets...I'm making one now." Natsu and I sat in silence. I continued making my bracelet while he sat there waiting for me. When I finished his jaw dropped._

_"That's actually really pretty..." I giggled a bit hearing those words coming from natsu. I slung the bracelet onto his wrist. _

_"Here. Keep it, as a memory." He grinned._

_"Hey Luce, you know, when you go back...want to come back and visit from time to time? Don't worry, it'll only be a day since that's how long the portal lasts...is that okay?"_

_I cocked my head. "Sure, why not? But why the sudden change..." He looked the other way.._

_"Nothing...it's nothing..."_

Flashback end...

I had really wanted to find out what exactly was going on...But I never got the chance.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Natsu ran away frantically from the mini dragons. "Aww, those guards are here. And Luce.." His eyes darkened. "They took her away. I suppose it was about time but..." He hesitated. He wanted to tell her something. Something that just couldn't wait. "I'll just have to force open a portal."

On cue, Happy grabbed Natsu and they went down the cliff. "Wendy." He said. The blue haired girl peered from outside her cave. She had some wounds that she bandaged.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san...I couldn't defeat Laxus..." Natsu nodded.

"It's okay. But I need your help again, to force open a portal." You see, if two dragons cooperated, they could force open a portal. Chance of that were quite slim actually. Wendy nodded.

"Of course."

Together, they chanted some draconic lines. A space began to tear apart until the portal was fully formed. Natsu grinned at Wendy. "Thanks!" And jumped into the portal.

_He would tell her. He would tell Lucy what he wanted to say._

**Agh! Please don't kill me for this crappy chapter! In fact, please don't kill me for the future crappy Nalu scene! I'm really really sorry! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry x10000! I can't write romance! :'( Sorry, Sorry, Sorry...**

**I am going to post a Naruto story soon. Would you guys read it?**

**And I have another story that I will post after this story. It's name is Summer Wishes. Both stories will be posted when My little red riding hood is complete. Thank you very much for bearing with me. ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 6

I stood with an anger tick mark on my forehead. I was forced to wear jeans and take off my beloved red cloak. Which in my mind, was just plain stupid. Now that I think about it, even though the forest life was really peaceful, it was so much more fun when I was living with Natsu in the Dragon world. We got to play so much and I actually did something fun. Ugh, now I want to catch rabbits...

Now back to the topic. Why was I in the city? Well, let's listen to my father continue rambling about things and stuff.

"...So Lucy...you see? It's dangerous to live in the forest by yourself! You'll get abducted by another one of those dragons again! So, I will make arrangements for you to move in with me! You'll be safe and can enjoy the city a bit! Your mother is also moving with us!" The statement of 'your mother is also moving with us' made me check my mother's face to see if she wanted things to be this way. Judging from her face, no.

First of all, the forest is not dangerous! I lived in it for 16 years until I got abducted. Second, the city is not safe. I may live in the forest but I did see those newspapers. Gangs, drugs, alcohol, smoking, stealing and murder. Thirdly, I didn't want to move in. I love my little cottage in the forest. Lastly, my mother didn't want to either.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Father, I don't want to move in. I think it's perfectly safe in the forest. Can you just let me live my life?" He bristled at my comment.

"What do you mean it's safe in the forest! The dragons that abduct you are savages! I can't have you living so close to them. I know you grew up in the forest but you're just going to have to get used to this city! It's a perfectly fine city."

"THOSE DRAGONS ARE NOT SAVAGES!" I yelled remembering Wendy's sweet smiling face, Natsu's canine teeth grin and even that wild fun in Gajeel's eyes. They were not savages! My father clenched his fists but unclenched them.

"I don't care about what you say. You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" I rolled my eyes. Finally stating the point..._Oh Natsu...I hope you can come and get me out of this mess..._

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Um...Lucy's scent ends here...So, where are me?" mumbled Natsu. He was staring up at many towers. There were roads with cars on them and traffic lights. Natsu had traced Lucy's scent across the forest but this was where her scent almost disappeared. The other people in the city were blocking her scent. There was also a matter of Natsu's clothing.

His clothing showed the obvious. He was not from around the place. He was often told that he was an idiot but he was not this stupid. He knew that going to the city like that would cause trouble. He sighed. He was going to regret this...With no time to get more clothes, Natsu ran into the city ignoring any stares he got.

Lucy's scent was faint, but it was there. It was impossible for one to erase the scent completely. He traced her scent to a very tall building. He sniffed again. This was the place. He ran into the building ignoring the bodyguards that were catching up to him. He had to get Lucy. Happy followed, close behind. Here!

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu entering the room. Only to discover her red cape. Damn...this was a closed room. He was so distracted by the red cape that a bodyguard knocked him over the head and he passed out. The bodyguard looked coldly at him.

"Lock him up."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Okay! You'll be staying here from now on Lucy! I was nice and decided to give you your own apartment! There's money for you! And you can spend the rest of your life in bliss until you get bored and decide to get a job! You're lucky you graduating from university already when you were a kid!" With that said, Jude left her new apartment.

Lucy knew that there were body guards around, watching her. She watched the city looking for pink hair. But the only thing she could see were pink boots, pink shirts and even pink pants...No pink hair. This sucked. What was worse is that her father told her that he already had an arranged marriage with her to bring the Heartfilia company and another company together.

It wasn't official, but he was going to propose this suggestion the next meeting. And she knew it sucked. Her father would never save her without a reason. Never without the reason.

But Natsu never came for her...She felt tears prickle at her eyes. _Natsu...please come fast..._

**So, Natsu's captured and Lucy's stuck in the apartment. She's watched by the bodyguards. Your reviews inspired me to update quickly! Thank you very much! I hope you guys enjoy this! The next chapter will be updated when I get more reviews! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 7

"Ugh, what is with these chains, they're so heavy and I can't use my magic," complained Natsu who was all chained up in a sell. "I mean, I read a bunch of stories of princesses and princes but this situation is just way too cliche! Why can't fate just let me rescue Lucy and get out of here!"

_But if this was cliche, then I should technically be the good person. Which means that I should win in the very end. SO WHY AREN'T PEOPLE COMING TO HELP ME?_

He waited for a bit but no people came. He growled. "Who the hell cares...I need to get out of here!" Thus, he began his attempt of breaking the chains again. No luck.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Told you! I don't want anything to do with this! That bastard into this mess so he's going to have to solve the problem himself!" growled Gajeel eating more iron. Wendy sighed in exasperation. She felt partly responsible for Lucy's capture.

"Please? Think of this as an favour Gajeel...I always heard that you wanted some interesting battles in life. Isn't this another interesting battle? You can finally be free of that rule contained life! This is your chance Gajeel!" explained Wendy. Gajeel hesitated.

"What's the situation?"

"Natsu brought Lucy-san to this land so he broke one of the rules. He went into the human world to retrieve Lucy so he just broke another rule. If we help him, then we'll be breaking rules too sadly and what happens after will probably have a bunch of battles," said Wendy. She wasn't too keen on breaking the rules but she wanted to help. Gajeel laughed.

"Count me in."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Lucy, your mother has called for you," said Erza, one of the two bodyguards that stayed with her. Erza was kept because she was kind. The other bodyguard was Jellal, and he was also very nice.

"Thank you Erza," said Lucy. She got up as Erza opened a door for her to walk through. When she walked through, she saw her mother. "Hello mom..."

Her mother smiled at her. "Hello Lucy, are you adapting to this life yet?"

"Well, there's nothing else I can do right?" replied Lucy sadly.

"True. And it's pretty sad too," sighed Layla.

"Mom, do you agree with the plan that dad has?"

"Do I have a choice? But if I did have a choice, I would not lock you inside of somewhere for the rest of your life. It's a bit...like your trapped in a prison..."

"Mom, are even going to try to oppose father?"

"...I don't know...I just don't know..."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Thanks a lot!" laughed Natsu as he rubbed his sore wrists. Wendy stood at the side with Gajeel looking at the ceiling. Natsu's eyes hardened. "Now, it's time to save Lucy." He ran out of the room with Gajeel and Wendy following. "Her scent leads here."

He stopped in front of a door. Before, he could answer, two people came out. Erza said, "What are you doing here? State your business."

"I'm here to rescue Lucy of course."

"Oh really..."Erza's eyes narrowed and she attacked Natsu with a sword that appeared. Natsu dodged quickly just barely avoiding the blade.

"You're a mage..."he said. Erza stepped back, her sword disappearing.

"Go ahead into the room."

"Eh?"

"You heard what I said, go on. You are strong and your determination shows that you truly care for Lucy. You may go on and rescue her," smiled Erza. Natsu opened the door.

"Lucy!"

"EH? Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"Here to rescue you of course! Even Gajeel and Wendy came!" Wendy poked her head in and Gajeel just stared off to the distance.

"Mom, may I..." Lucy trailed off. Her mom nodded. Lucy ran into and hugged Natsu. "I'm so glad you guys came! I was getting so bored in there!" Natsu flashed her a grin.

"Now let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere Lucy." Lucy gasped as she saw her father standing at the doorway. "I gave you so many things Lucy yet you treat me like this. I'm very disappointed in you," he said disapproving looking at her with a glare.

"I don't care what you think Father. Do you think that I'm happy staying here in the city trapped like this? This isn't my ideal of happiness. I know you care about me but is arranging a marriage really caring for me. Are you sure you're not using me just for political marriage?" glared Lucy.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Hollered Jude. Lucy looked at him in the eye, not flinching.

"Please let me go father. I just want to continue my life like it was before, can't you understand that?"

"Dear, why don't you just let Lucy go?" said Layla coming out of the room.

"Layla," he said with disbelief. "Are you betraying me?"

"Come one dear, let's have Lucy make her own choices...We got to make ours," said Layla softly. Jude sighed.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Please? A favour?"

"Fine. But Lucy, take Erza and Jellal with you, I fire them," said Jude coldly walking away. Lucy sighed with relief.

"Thanks a lot mom.."

"Oh, it's nothing. Have fun dear..."

"Thanks again! Come on Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal and Erza. We should go back to my cottage!" They all nodded and followed her. They walked out of the city.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

In a distant place, there were ruins of stones. The ancient moss covered stones dabbed into the water, floating peacefully. Underneath the water were more stones. Fresh sea plants sprouted out from places. In the very heart of the stone pile, stood a barrier. Within the barrier was a village. Two young creatures arrived quickly at their destination.

"You called for us Master?"

"Yes, there are something's that you need to know. Our future will be an interesting one..."

"Elder?"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"The fire dragon, Natsu Dragneel has broken several of our laws with Sky dragon Wendy and Iron dragon Gajeel. Their judgement will be decided here."

"It is horrible to think that such promising dragons would do such things..."

"Yes, but they did. So now, they must get their judgement."

"It's obvious already isn't it? The course of judgement? We already decided the whole thing already. Why are we even discussing this?"

"Silence!" The group fell silent. "The punishment for breaking these laws...will be **death**."

***Cowering behind tables* So sorry. Please don't kill me for the late chapter. You see, I had already written the entire chapter in this MUCH BETTER quality... But then, my computer restarted and I didn't save so I ended deleting 3/4 of my pages! After that, I struggled to recall what I wrote so that I could add it here! This chapter is definitely not as good as the original but I totally forgot..I still have a piano exam in two weeks and I was sick with a fever! So sorry! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 8

"Red Hood girl, these are good," mumbled Gajeel over his cookies.

"Lucy-san, may I please have more juice?"asked Wendy. Lucy ignored Gajeel and smiled at Wendy _sweetly._

"Of course."

"Lucy, you are really good at cooking," smiled Erza. Jellal nodded.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

"Luce~ I'm bored~" complained Natsu slamming his face on her table. Lucy twitched.

"Can't you just shut up and let me help Wendy here? I'll listen to your complaints later you idiot!" Natsu looked at her with a bored expression.

"Ehhh? Alright..."

Lucy sighed and went into the kitchen and bored another cup of juice. _It's peaceful. It's actually peaceful. So according to my instincts, someone will forget to say something important and we will all end up in huge trouble. It will __**definitely **__happen._

"Oh! Hey Luce, I just remembered something!" grinned Natsu. _Ah, here it comes._

A huge group of dragons burst through the door into demi-dragon form. A familiar figure stepped forward. Laxus. He looked just as menacing as usual. "Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and Gajeel Redfox. Under the orders of the dragon council, you are to be arrested and executed. Come with us peacefully. We cannot do anything about you, Lucy Heartfilia, so stay out of this before we can find a perfectly good reason to arrest you. And this time-"

"We're out of here," said Gajeel jumping out of the window interrupting Laxus. Lucy, Wendy, Jellal, Erza and Natsu followed with Lucy grabbing her red cloak. They ran into the forest.

"Hey! I'm not finished! Get them!" yelled Laxus to the dragons. They charged through the window, some going through the door, all into the forest.

On the run, Lucy sighed and said, "So, what's the deal this time?"

"We broke the rules Luce~ It's obvious that we were going to get punished. I didn't expect to get executed though," said Natsu nonchalantly. Wendy sulked.

"Grandine and Carla will be so disappointed in me..."

"But it's more fun that way!" laughed Gajeel.

"You guys broke the dragon rules to get here?" asked Erza amused.

"I would be surprised if they didn't, but we're sort of fired too since we broke the rules," said Jellal.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Wendy!"

"Oh, speak of the devil~" said Natsu. "Hey Happy!"

"Wendy, I'm personally surprised that you decided to do such a thing," huffed Carla. She looked away. "B-but I'm not angry because those dragon council members were getting really annoying. A-anyways! Grandine told me to tell you to have a safe trip!"

Wendy smiled with relief. "Thanks Carla!"

"So where are we supposed to go? I promised to not go back to the city, the cottage is no longer safe, we can't go to the dragon world anyways...no matter how you look at it, it's almost like a no way out situation right?" asked Lucy.

"I-I have this hiding place south of here. It has a lot of herbs and we should be able to hide there for a while. It's very well hidden," said Wendy.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other in agreement. Jellal and Erza nodded. "We're going there!"

"And I guess I don't get a say in this..."grumbled Lucy. "And can you guys not see the dragons that are behind us right now? They're only like 5 meters away..."

"Ack yikes!"

"Whatever Salamander, this will be fun. Iron dragon's roar!" roared Gajeel.

"Sky dragon's roar!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"I have a feeling I need to find a way to fight..." sighed Lucy.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other. "I guess we _don't _need to fight..."

The three roars blew up a huge area creating dust. The trees toppled over piling up creating a huge wall. The other dragons stopped. Lucy looked at them uncertainly. "They're dragons too right? Then why can't they use a roar attack as well to destroy the debris?"

Natsu and Gajeel smirked at her. Wendy looked away shyly with a smile on her face. Gajeel spoke up. "Well you see Red Hood girl, there are many dragons who aren't strong enough so they can't get their roar attack down! We call them...lesser dragons..."

"Basically dragons that can't even do a simple roar attack," laughed Natsu.

"N-natsu-san that's a bit mean..." said Wendy. Natsu shrugged.

"Who cares, they should have just trained harder...Wendy? About that place you were talking about?"

"Ah, yeah! We take this path and..." Wendy trailed off as she ran on ahead quickly. She stopped at a small river. "I think that um...ah there!" She walked to a tree. "If you lift the leaves a bit and clear away some of the grass...here we go!" Wendy scratched away at the grass revealing a hole. "In here."

"That's really cool, reminds me of Alice in Wonderland," said Lucy looking at the whole.

"Ah, that's true. Since the hole is near a tree. But then we would need an rabbit to fill the requirements. And besides, we're entering this hole of free will," replied Erza.

"What's Alice in Wonderland?"asked Natsu.

"Nothing you could ever learn about," smirked Lucy. Natsu pouted and looked away.

"Well, this is where we jump. Please jump first so I can rearrange the grass," she said. Gajeel went first quickly jumping into the whole. Natsu and Lucy followed. Then Jellal and Erza jumped. Wendy went last, not before smoothing the grass and replacing the plants.

They all landed on a soft cushion. "Wow," marvelled Lucy. "This place is cozy..." It was like one of those underground hollows. There were many working stations with dry herbs. There was a bed at the corner and a sofa in the center.

"Yes...I come here from time to time to gather some herbs. We can't stay here for too long since they'll probably track our scent but this place should do until we made plans of what we're going to do for the future. We can't just be runaways for the rest of our life..." said Wendy. Gajeel grinned.

"Then I got the perfect idea for us. You see, seven years ago, this really strong dragon appeared. The dragon council had never seen this dragon before and even though it was black, it did not have the element of darkness. They had no records of who the dragon was nor any of its territory. It was a completely new dragon. That dragon was the one in charge of the council massacre." Wendy gasped.

"You mean that incident where all the members of the previous council got killed?"

"That shouldn't be possible though," frowned Natsu.

"Umm..."started Lucy. _What are they talking about?_ She looked at Jellal and Erza. They shrugged.

"This dragon's power was out of the charts! He was so strong, he killed dragons with a single swipe of his claws. What's more was that he was bigger than your average dragon...After he killed all the council members, he choose a new council that he made swear that they would follow his every order. They didn't have a choice, if they refused, they would be killed."

"Igneel..."

"Grandine too?"asked Wendy. Gajeel nodded.

"And Metalicana too. After the council massacre, there was the start of what we called the justice age. What triggered that was 30 rule event." Gajeel paused looking at Lucy's confused face. "So basically, in one day, 30 new rules were added to the rule list. All the rules that we broke so far..were rules of those 30 new rules. It wasn't forbidden for us to bring humans to the dragon realm. You just need to check them in and get them a special stone and they could remain here. The security was high but there were humans here before..."

"So what are you saying we should do?"

"We should take down Acnologia and erase those 30 rules. If we do that, then we will be free of all charges and we can live a free life!"

"WHAT!" yelled Lucy. "So you're saying that we should take down the person who practically rules your dragon land?" Gajeel shrugged.

"The council wouldn't care. Their just acting all justice because they don't want to get killed. They'll be happy to see Acnologia dead."

"So we'd be doing justice. That sounds good," smiled Erza.

"The entire dragon world's against us because there were actually many dragons that didn't care about the thirty new rules. The council can't do anything so we're the only dragons that will be willing to fight. So it's basically three dragons and three humans vs. a whole dragon kingdom," said Natsu.

"For your information, Jellal and I are _mages_."

"Oh? You guys are mages? What magic do you use?" asked Gajeel.

"Mages exist too!?" asked Lucy.

"I use ex-quip magic."

"I use heavenly body magic. Yes, magic does exist. Mages are extremely rare but there are a few of us here and there. But since we're still human, our existence is really rare since there are barely any humans born with magic power," said Jellal.

"Could I use magic too?" asked Lucy.

Erza spoke up. "You seem to have magic power in your body like Layla-sama so yes, you should be able to. We'll teach you if we get into a safer place?"

"Thanks!"

"Anyways, since I was saying our conquest is absolutely hopeless, I was thinking that we should get some help," said Natsu.

"More mages?" asked Jellal.

"More outcast dragons?" asked Gajeel. Wendy looked at him.

"Oh..you can't possibly mean..."

"Let's go to those serpents for help!" grinned Natsu. "They're really powerful on land and they can bring an ocean with them. The dragon world does have a lot of water!"

"I studied a bit a dragon history and from what I read, they **hate** dragons," said Erza.

"Well, that's true but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try? They hate Acnologia a lot too and they are also aware of the rising power of the dragon world. If they don't team up with us, in a few years, they could be slaves to Acnologia."

"That would work. So do you know where they live natsu?" asked Jellal.

"They live really close to here actually! If we follow the river, we'll reach this vast lake. They are under the lake. But since there are ruins on the lake, you can find a few of them on the lake!"

"Well, since we don't have anything to do anyways, let's just go there now," said Lucy. When the other agreed with her, she said," Wendy do you know the exit?"

"Yes!"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Gray sat on a rock piece looking at the sky. Ah, it was so calm...But something did bother him. Yesterday, Elder told him that dragons were coming to ask for their aid. That's why he was put onto watch at this time with Juvia because other serpents weren't aware of this news. He didn't think it was worth helping these dragons, it was their problem but Elder said that if they didn't, they would end up defeated a few years from now.

Juvia sat a few rocks away from him occasionally sending him glances. He sighed. He already knew that she was madly in love with him but he didn't know how to react to her love. He didn't think he liked her that much but he didn't like it when other males tried to charm her either...

Some voices stirred him from his thoughts. Juvia looked away from him and around the lake. A clear message was sent between the two. _They're here._

"Ah! What a big lake!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, the serpents need a lot of water," replied Natsu.

Gray and Juvia dived into the water soon arriving at the shore. The group tensed at the sight of them. _Amusing. Three dragons, elements are fire, metal and sky. Two full fledged mages, armor related magic and heaven related magic. And one potential mage. Element is celestial aka star. _

"What are you doing here, you know this is serpent territory dragons," he said coolly. Erza stepped forward.

"We are here to ask for your assistance, can you please hear us out?"

He looked at Juvia and she nodded back. These were the people that Elder wanted to see. He looked back at them. "Come with us." He led them into the water as Juvia casted a spell that would allow them to breathe underwater. They all dived in.

He dived through the familiar paths that he had followed for so many years. Juvia swam forward as he watched their back making sure they didn't go off path. Juvia nodded at them. "Come."

The group ascended the stairs to a small shrine. "Elder Makarov, the dragons are here," said Juvia. The elder turned around.

"Bring them in please."

They all entered the small shrine and sat down on the floor. Elder Makarov looked at them all in the eye making them shuffle nervously.

"What help do you need?"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

The dragon council stood nervously looked at the figure of Acnologia. What where they here for? They did their job and nothing had gone wrong! Acnologia growled at them.

"We have...An rebellion starting..."

The group tensed, this was the senario they hoped that would never happen.

"Prepare for war."

**NOTE: Juvia, gray and makarov are all in their human forms. So are the dragons.**

**This was a really long chapter~! I'll just wish for lots of reviews since it's so long! I'll add some NaLu moments in the next chapter hopefully~~~Please review!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I have published a new story. It's name is Fallen Leaves. Please read and review that story too! It's a nalu but natsu gets more serious and even dark maybe? Dunno. It was supposed to be a one-shot and now I changed it into a short story...Just how did that happen? But we get to see a relationship between Zeref, Mavis and Natsu! My idea of what happened!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 9

"Please help us to defeat Acnologia!" said Lucy bowing down. The others bowed down too. The elder smiled at them.

"Okay."

They all looked up in shock. "Are you sure? J-Just like that?" asked Erza.

"Unless you don't want our help~" said Makarov.

"No! Thank you for agreeing," said Wendy.

"Well, you guys seem to have travelled a lot so I have rooms prepared for you guys. It will take maybe a day to get ourselves ready so you'll have to wait a bit."

"Thank you very much," said Jellal. Makarov closed his eyes.

"We are doing what benefits us too. Acnologia is dangerous."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Lucy sighed staring into the distance. She was sitting on the ledge of the cliff watching as the serpent people laughed cheerfully while going to work. Lucy had been quite alone in her childhood, with only the animals to play with. Travelling with so many people..was new.

"What are you doing here!"came a cheerful voice. And then there was always him.

"You startled me. Nothing really..." Natsu frowned.

"Nothing? But you're watching the village right? That means that you're doing something!" He beamed at what he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm watching them." The idiot that always followed me around. Why did he even bother sparing my life in the first place? And then rescuing me, not minding his own status. He was just so weird by often caring for her when she was in the dragon world. Whatever dragons business he had could have been ignored and he would have killed her. "You know Natsu...You're really weird."

"Whaaa...Hey! You've always been the weirdest!"

"Whatever."

"You're the one that brought it up!"

Silence issued again awkwardly. _Say something Lucy! Anything to create a conversation!_ "So, how is this Igneel you talk about?"

"Oh you mean dad? He's part of the council."

"Wait, that means he's part of those dragons that obey Acnologia?"

"He has no choice you know! Acnologia forced everyone in the council to follow his orders..."

"I guess that's true. I still don't get Acnologia's motive though."

"You know Lucy, some dragons just don't even need a motive to do what they're doing. They just do it because their instincts want to do it. It's just us."

"Then do your instincts tell you when to get a mate?!" Lucy said shrinking back when she realized what she just said. A blush took over her face. What was she thinking..

Natsu thought carefully. "I actually don't know...But I do feel some tingling feelings nowadays from time to time. I thought I just wanted to eat more food." Lucy's face slammed down. Count on Natsu to think about food being more important than mates...

"I see..." she said softly. Natsu suddenly turned to her.

"You know Lucy, you're a pretty awesome person! Especially since you're not a dragon."

"EHHHH?" A pepper hot feeling lighted her face.

"I mean, you're really nice and even though you said all those things to your dad, you still love him right? I think that's pretty amazing."

Lucy gulped shoving down the red feeling. "You know! You're not bad yourself! I mean..you seemed like a weird person at first but...you really do care!"

"Thanks! Now, want to stop watching the city. We should explore it!" said Natsu giving her his hand. She accepted it.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"We are going to attack Acnologia tomorrow. I hope that everyone is ready," said Makarov seriously. The members in the room all nodded. "This will not be an easy battle. But it is one that we will definitely win! We will not hide from Acnologia any longer!"

Cheers of approval.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Natsu growled as he landed on his side with Gajeel beside him. The battle had started. Gajeel got up and glared at the two dragons in front of them.

"Sting and Rogue."

**Late update. I was so obsessed with Fallen Leaves I totally forgot about this. Bad me. I need to learn to not be lazy. Sorry...I'll have a longer battle for sting and rogue against natsu and gajeel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Beta: Skymaiden777_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 10

Clash.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"You're really out of shape Natsu-san," smirked Sting dodging easily to the side. He jumped back a few steps, eyes glazing with excitement. He took a deep breath.

"White dragon's roar!" Sting released his signature attack in its usual laser form. It danced along the floor scattering dust pebbles scraping just along the grass. Natsu jumped to the side narrowly avoiding a tree. He flinched when the attack scraped him. Natsu wasted no time recovering and jumping behind Gajeel. Gajeel nodded as if their attack was synchronized.

"Iron dragon's club!"

"Gajeel! Che!" growled Rogue.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!"yelled Natsu landing from the sky. Rogue was struck by the fist and sent flying back. Sting tried to stop running as Gajeel came at him with the club.

"Watch out Light boy!"

"AH!" yelled Sting as he flown back more. Sting glared at them. "I may not be able to defeat you guys, but Rogue and I will render at least one of you incapable of fighting!"

"Shadow dragon's claw," murmured Rogue rising from the shadows skillfully. Gajeel swiveled to the side. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're mine," laughed Sting. "Secret dragon art: Holy Nova!" Gajeel was sent flying back crashing into a forest of trees. He twitched and lay passed out on the floor.

"Thanks Gajeel!" said Natsu from above. Sting and Rogue looked up in panic.

"Secret dragon art..."

"Shit! RUN!" yelled Sting.

"Crimson lotus: exploding flame blade!" yelled Natsu sending both sting and Rogue blasting away into the ground creating a large crater. "It's your defeat." The two defeated dragons stood up sighing.

"Yep. You guys win."

"Why are you helping Acnologia?" Natsu's eyes shined dangerously. Sting held his hands up in defeat looking sheepish.

"Hey, hey. We were  
only following orders. Gajeel can't go on but don't you have someone to defeat? Oh and someone to protect too.." smirked Sting. Natsu sighed looking away.

"I guess you have a point.."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

Lucy panted rolling to the side of the ground just barely dodging another dragon war. These dragons were hard to defeat. They had enormous strength and supernatural magical abilities. Compared to them, she was nothing. She slipped into the bushes. Maybe she could hide somewhere so she could replenish her powers.

"Hello Girl..." growled a voice with humor. Lucy looked up, her eyes shutting with fear.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Hmm...Where is that stupid dragon.." muttered Natsu running from the place of battle

"Well...Look what we have here..."

Natsu's eyes widened with disbelief and he felt a growing growl rise from his throat as Acnologia cackled evilly. Lucy. Acnologia had kidnapped Lucy...No way. But she promised him that she would stay on the side lines and wouldn't participate in the big part of the fight!

"So what will you do now? Natsu Dragneel?"

**Late update. I know. I'm going to finish this story soon so expect the chapters quickly. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and the Epilogue will be posted on Monday. Then, we will start with a new story. A new fresh start. I will try to update very fast for the new story. I promise...ugh. I just promised. Now I HAVE to update.. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 11

"Let Lucy go!" yelled Natsu. Acnologia cradled her unconscious form.

"Why should I? She's the reason why these dragons are all rebelling against me. My control would have been perfect if it weren't for her."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LET HER GO YOU DAMN DRAGON!" shouted Natsu unable to contain his anger. Acnologia's eye glinted evilly.

"Oh, but can you defeat me? The only two other people that could beat me, Mavis and Zeref are all gone now. And they died 400 years ago in their petty conflict. Zeref thought he could use me but look where he is now..with the dead."

"They were both respected Mages, you shouldn't badmouth them!"

"Did you know that...this girl over here. Lucy was it? She is the descendent of Zeref and Mavis. What a shock. She had the potential to destroy the world. But she never will be able to get to that level. Because I am the only one able to train her to that strength. If I don't exist, she will never get stronger. But I was thinking you know, what if I use her?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Acnologia swiped away Natsu laughing insanely. "YOU IDIOT! YOU-YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT...YOU COULD BEAT ME WITH THAT PUNY ATTACK?" the dragon convulsed.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Natsu recklessly charging in.

"Idiot!" Natsu was thrown down to the ground. Acnologia let out a roar as the dragon viciously attacked Natsu over and over again flinging him on to the right wall, then the left, and then the right. And the process repeated. Lucy groaned.

"Natsu..." she whispered tears forming in her eyes. Acnologia was too absorbed to notice that she had awakened. "Please...someone help us...ANYONE!" She gasped when a bright light over took her. Acnologia stopped it's rampage as it scrambled back.

"L..ucy?" muttered Natsu.

"Step away from them Acnologia," she said coldly, bright yellow light surrounding her. Her eyes were a cracked gold.

"Mavis," Acnologia hissed.

"Indeed. I am merely borrowing the girl's body so I cannot defeat you. But I can seal you." She turned around to Natsu. "Take my hand, son of Igneel, show me that your bond with Lucy is strong enough!" He took her hand.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

_Natsu opened his eyes. "Lucy?"_

_"Natsu! Where are we?" gasped the said girl._

_"That person, Mavis told us that we were supposed to show our bond here or something." Lucy frowned._

_"Then what are we supposed to do?"_

_He shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"_

_"You idiot," grumbled Lucy. "Ugh...why us. I read too many cliche stories these days?"_

_"YOU READ CLICHE STORIES TOO?" Lucy's eyes lit up._

_"You too? I just love those cliche love stories where the guy chases after the girl in the rain~!" Natsu looked at her dully._

_"Huh? Those ones? I like the ones where the main character says a bunch of touching words and then defeats the enemies!"_

_"But then aren't you a hypocrite?" asked Lucy smirking._

_"Eh? How?"_

_"I mean, you say all those wonderful words, but since we're not them, we can't have the same results. We often end up making the same mistakes that we tell other people not to make. Doesn't that make us hypocrites. It's just like there's all these people going like 'beauty is in the heart' but when they see an actual person, they judge them by their looks."_

_"That's true...But I would never judge you Lucy!" Lucy raised an eyebrow._

_"You already did."_

_"That doesn't count!" pouted Natsu. Lucy laughed going on her knees._

_"You're so funny Natsu!"_

_Silence took them._

_"So...how do we show our bond?" said Lucy._

_"I dunno, hold hands?" _

_"Eh?" blushed Lucy._

_"Let's hold hands!" Lucy looked away shyly._

_"F-fine.."_

_They took their hands and clasped them together, walking into the new tomorrow._

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

They both opened their eyes. "What happened...?"

"I took your bonds and strengths to seal Acnologia. You're going to be safe now. Just fine," said a cheerful voice above them.

"Mavis?" asked Lucy.

"Yep! I'm that person!" grinned Mavis.

"Wow...then you must be really old!" laughed Natsu. Mavis pouted in her corner.

"Meanie...Well, I didn't come here to have too much fun! Acnologia's sealed with your bonds so he won't be causing any trouble! But you know, just to be safe, always watch that cube in the corner over there! If it shakes, you might have to seal it again!"

"Thank you so much Mavis," said Lucy smiling.

"No prob! That's my job! Well then, see ya!"

After Mavis disappeared, Lucy and Natsu smiled.

"We won."

**Epilogue posted tomorrow. Please review. And OMG, I can't believe I just defeated Acnologia with a Nalu moment...DON'T KILL ME.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_My Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_****_ AU: Lucy Heartfilia had many things on her schedule when she left her cottage and getting kidnapped by a dragon was not one of them...NALU_**

Chapter 12 aka epilogue.

"Lucy-san I think I'm going to heaven..." pouted Wendy.

"Come on Wendy, don't be shy!" laughed Sting.

"Shut it light guy," muttered Gajeel. "Wendy?"

"Where's Lucy-san?"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"We haven't sat here in a while did we?"

"No we didn't...Hey Natsu, what did you want to tell me."

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll tell those things now. The flowers here are really nice, and the moon is awesome too. Oh and I love you. That's it."

...

"Eh?" said Lucy flustered. "Repeat that part again?"

"Moon is awesome here?"

"NO!"

"I love you?"

"Y-you do?" shrieked Lucy. "Ah, um..well.. I love you too...Though I wish it was said more romantically," muttered Lucy under her breath.

"Yep, Yep! I looooove you!" Lucy pulled Natsu in a hug.

"Love you too, idiot."

**END OF STORY. CRAPPY PROLOGUE. NEXT STORY WILL BE BETTER! I SWEAR! It's called, "My dear Yousei-san! I did something stupid again!" Please read it and review! Thank you for the support this story had!**


End file.
